Electrically powered jigsaws, also known as saber saws, are well known in the art. A principle advantage of jigsaws over other types of hand-held saws such as circular saws or band-type saws is the ability to make curved cuts along relatively short radiuses. Consequently, jigsaws are particularly useful in performing tight scrolling cuts to cut curves into a work piece.
A conventional jigsaw typically includes an electric motor contained within a housing, and a shoe positioned beneath the housing. The shoe includes a bottom surface adapted to slide or ride along the top surface of a work piece. An open-ended slot is formed at a front end of the shoe. A straight, bayonet-type saw blade extends downward from the housing through the front slot. A leading edge of the blade includes a plurality of teeth that face in a forward direction toward the front of the shoe. In use, the blade is reciprocated in a generally up-and-down direction by the motor. As the blade is reciprocated, the jigsaw is manually advanced in a forward direction such that the teeth of the blade cut into a work piece. As the blade cuts into the work piece, the bottom surface of the shoe rides over the top of the work piece.
Some jigsaws are capable of producing an orbital blade motion. Such a motion has a rectilinear component of a generally up-and-down nature, and fore-and-aft motion advancing the cutting blade into the work piece. Typically, the blade advances on the cutting stroke, which is conventionally in the upstroke on most saws.
Commonly, jigsaws are used to provide perpendicular cuts through a work piece. However, frequently, a user may desire to provide a bevel cut through a work piece. A bevel cut is a cut at an angle other than perpendicular such as angles that are offset 15.degree., 30.degree. or 45.degree. with respect to perpendicular. To achieve a bevel cut with a conventional jigsaw, the motor housing and the blade are pivoted relative to the jigsaw shoe. Specifically, the housing is pivoted about a front-to-rear longitudinal axis. By pivoting the housing relative to the shoe, the blade can be aligned at a desired oblique angle relative to the bottom surface of the shoe. Typically, the housing is retained in the desired orientation relative to the shoe by a clamp mechanism. When the clamp mechanism is tightened, relative movement between the housing and the shoe is inhibited. When the clamp mechanism is loosened, the housing and the shoe can be pivoted relative to one another. It is desirable for the clamping mechanism to be easy to operate. It is also desirable for the clamping mechanism to effectively hold the shoe in the desired orientation without undesired loosening.
As described above, jigsaws are commonly used to make tight radial cuts. However, in making a tight radial cut, it is common for the reciprocating blade to twist thereby making it difficult to control the cutting path of the blade. To resist twisting of the blade, some jigsaws have utilized grooved rollers that support a rear portion of the blade. A grooved blade roller guide will typically prevent the back portion of the blade from moving laterally across the roller surface, but is of limited assistance in stabilizing the blade against the twisting action encountered during scroll cutting. To resist twisting of the blade, it is desirable to have a blade guide positioned in close proximity to the work piece. To provide lateral support in close proximity to a work piece, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,996,089 and 3,303,861 each discloses a jigsaw having a fixed blade guide connected to the jig saw shoe. Such designs are problematic because the fixed blade guides inhibit pivoting between the housing and the shoe.